The Legend of Young
by Kid Eternity
Summary: The Avatar after Korra has finally revealed himself, but the threat of Equalists still loom after Amon's defeat. This is the chronicle of his adventures.


_Fire, __Water__, __Air__, Earth…years ago, in the great metropolis of Republic City, Amon instigated an anti-benders revolution that mounted into an all-out civil war. Thankfully, Avatar Korra rose against Amon and defeated him, but even then, change still crept over the now dying art, with only a few staying true to traditions. Now, the new Avatar must face a brave new world and continue on in maintaining its delicate balance._

Two individuals were walking along the road of the town they were in, careful not to attract any attention to themselves. The first one was a young man with slightly tanned skin and charcoal black hair, dressed in a blue hoody with light blue trimmings, black trousers, black leather boots and wearing an earring on his right ear etched with the symbol of the Southern Water Tribe.

The second one was a young woman with pale skin and waist down raven hair, dressed in an olive green blouse, brown jeans, green high-heeled sandals; a necklace with the symbol of the Earth Kingdom was carefully hidden underneath person.

Soon, as less and less people started to be in the area, they were finally free to speak, albeit discreetly, "How long do we have to stay like this, (ugh) I swear your hands can get so sweaty sometimes Atka," the woman complained while holding her partner's hands

Atka could only grin at her discomfort, "Yeah well, this was your idea in the first place, remember Sūn? Besides, we have to keep moving quickly if we're going to reach him before they do," speeding up, the couple took a sharp turn as Atka began to notice someone following them,

"Is that them? They're already here, we might not get to him on time," Sūn tightened her grip,

"We gotta lose 'em, you think you can shake 'em up?" Atka was increasing his pace,

"I'll try, but just give me time to feel them out," Sūn began to focus, with every step she took, she quickly sensed and pinpointed quick and agile movements that were far different than those casually strolling around them,

"2 'o clock," the woman whispered as she stomped on the ground and knocked out one of their pursuers with a precise attack, "5 'o clock," another bit the dust, "4 'o clock," and another, "Last one, shall I give you the honors?" she grinned at her partner, "I thought you'd never ask," the young man could only smile at her.

The two quickly stopped within an alleyway and waited for the last member to reveal himself. Seconds turned into minutes as they waited, when suddenly, "_Watch out_!" the woman pushed her partner away as an arrow lightly brushed off the man's shoulder, he could feel a slight surge of electricity as it almost hit him.

"Nice," Atka said annoyingly,

"Sorry," Sūn apologized as both began to take stances,

"You might as well give it up, my girlfriend here's taken care of you buddies," Sūn twitched an eyebrow in annoyance,

"I…never…said….!" she was cut off by a voice from the shadows,

"Well, I never imagined you two would muster up the courage to come here," a man in a black suit said maliciously as he slowly revealed himself, wearing a black helmet with red goggles, holding a crossbow on his left hand; a symbol of the Equalists visible by his right breast,

"Equalist…!" Sūn whispered in disgust,

"Can you at least tell me the reason why you're even here?" Atka asked with contempt,

"The same reason you are…to seek out the Chosen One," lifting his crossbow by the shoulder,

"And we're going to let you do that…why?" Sūn said in a mocking tone,

"Because my dear…you're already outnumbered,"

Sūn barely had time to react as she felt a painful shock from the back of her neck which quickly knocked her out, "Sūn! What the...?" the man quickly looked up only to see Equalists standing on the rooftops surrounding them, "But how…?"

"How your friend wasn't able to sense them? You should thank these," he pointed down to his feet, showcasing a pair of black shoes; the heels slowly started to glow, "Those other ones were merely decoys to lure you here, these are just some new counter measures we have towards earthbenders and their infamous seismic sense, these shoes absorb any vibrations our bodies generate in addition to making our steps lighter and faster,"

"I wish you didn't talk too much," Atka said as he bended the water out of the air and proceeded to attack the Equalist, who quickly dodged and countered with an electric arrow.

Dodging the arrow, Atka quickly reacted to another flurry of arrows being shot at him from above, which he deflected with ease through a quickly well-timed octopus stance.

"You can't win, give up and tell me what I want to know," the Equalist said monotonously; he grinned behind his helmet,

"You want to know? Read a book asshole!" Atka said while quickly launching a barrage of pressurized water bullets at his target, forcing his opponent to dodge,

"_Come on Sūn_,_ wake up_!" he thought, dodging arrows and knocking Equalists off their feet,

"You know, you're doing awfully well on your own," the Equalist leader said while trying to attack the struggling waterbender with a kick, which the latter blocked with a fast ice shield, which he pushed back to knock his adversary away whilst pinning him on the wall with the shards, "And you're doing squat,"

Another few quick water whips was all it took to knock out a more of them, with only 2 left, "SŪN! WAKE THE HELL UP!" he yelled at his semi-unconscious partner, who was slowly regaining her composure, "Mrmmhm…what am I…?" she barely had a second to react before another arrow was shot at her, which she quickly grabbed by the stem before it reached her left temple,

"Looks like my debt's long overdue…here's what I owe ya'!" she fired two rock projectiles at her attackers, which met their targets dead on, all but one was left.

"Glad you're back from your coffee break," Atka said checking to see if his partner was okay,

"Yeah, well I'm gonna need that coffee after the nap I just had," she quickly moved into a fighting stance,

"My treat, now-back to business," the man said looking at their adversary,

"Well I must say that this was a very refreshing exercise, you almost had me there" the Equalist said having broken away from his bonds; he could only sigh in mock exasperation,

"Either you need to get your head examined, or you just don't know what losing is!" Atka readied another water whip,

"I haven't lost; none of us have, our cause will eventually be realized and it will only be a matter of time," he said before quickly deploying a smoke bomb,

"(Cough, cough) Atka? Where are you?" Sūn said trying to clear her vision,

"Over here Sūn, just follow my voice!" Atka was trying to feel for his partner…when suddenly he grabbed something soft. When the smoke finally cleared, he was surprised by exactly what he held in his hand,

"Atka…remember our little conversation back then about personal boundaries?" Sūn could barely contain her temper at what she just found her partner doing,

The last thing Atka remembered at that moment was a quick jolt of pain on his face before everything went black.

Moments later Sūn called for reinforcements to arrest the Equalists that were left behind.

A medic quickly rushed to the pair, "What happened? Did they get Atka?"

Sūn could only shrug "What do 'ya think?" and the medic knew immediately what she meant.

Moments later they were sitting by an open café, "Told 'ya it was gonna be my treat," Atka said; his black eye was less visible as he smiled at his partner who was sipping a fresh cup of coffee, "This doesn't mean I forgive you,"

Atka sighed in relief, "Now that that's over, let's try to recap on the information we managed to procure from our leads,"

"He's here, no doubt," Sūn said after taking another sip,

"Is that an earthbender thing? I mean he's one too so I guess it sort of makes "sense", get it?" Atka said cracking a humorous smile at his joke,

"I have intel genius! My sources tell me that he's the real deal and not some two bit hack trying to get a shot at the lime light," Sūn was even more annoyed by her partner's insolence,

"Okay, okay, I get it; geez, just because you're the chief's daughter doesn't mean you have to go all drill sergeant on me!" he said before taking a bit out of his _hopia_,

"How someone like you even got into the agency is beyond me!" Sūn said finishing her cup,

After paying for their orders the two proceeded on their way to the objective at hand, Atka tried to grab hold of Sūn's hand only to be rebuked by her, "In your dreams Romeo!" Atka pouted in mock defeat.


End file.
